Naruto: Saa, Showtime
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Takes place in the Wizard series and the Naruto-Naruto Shippuden arc where Naruto becomes a rider that uses the same powers as Wizard to maintain hope in Konoha


Naruto: Saa, Showtime!

Plot: Naruto nearly gives into despair by Kurama and the Wyvern Phantom inside him but becomes Kamen Rider Warlock because of his resolve to restore hope, Saa, Showtime!

Chapter 1: Atsui no Resolve (The Hot Resolve)

It cuts to Naruto seeing Sasuke's brother, Itachi get hit by the senbon needles and purple cracks formed on his body and Kurama said "**It seems you are about to give in to despair and become a Dragon Phantom**." And Naruto looked at a Dragon Phantom that had 2 legs and 2 arms with the WizarDragon's wings and blue eyes and Saw Naruto smile "I'll never give up hope!" he shouts and the Phantom, WarlocDragon spoke "**That's the spirit, Lad! Here, Take a portion of our power, as my big brother WizarDragon would say!" **and a bronze WizarDriver appeared and Naruto took out a red ring and waved it on the buckle "**Flame: Please! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" **and he is enveloped in a red light and he turned into an exact version of Wizard with the White Wizard's head and a which hat perched atop the helm and Kakashi witnessed it "No way." He mutters and he saw Zabuza turn into a Gnome Phantom and Naruto began bludgeoning him and he takes out a ring "**Smell: Please!" **and a red gas surrounded the new Gnome Phantom "**GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! DARN YOU! MY SENSITIVE NOSE!" **and Sakura spoke "P.U!" and Naruto readies the SorceroSwordGun and lifted the thumb "**C'mon and Slash! Shake Hands!" **it chanted repeatedly and Naruto spoke "And now, the coup de grâce." And he waved the ring "**Flame!: Slash Strike! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" **and he cuts the monster in 2 and Sakura spoke "Naruto! We're running outta time! Itachi's gonna become a new Phantom!" and Naruto slips a ring on Sasuke's finger and moved the valve, causing the Hand Author to move to the right "**ENGAGE: Please!**" and he enters Itachi's Underworld and he sees Sasuke as a kid about to hug 15 yr. old Itachi and a Hydra Phantom appeared and Naruto scanned a ring with a dragon appearing "**Dragorise!: Please!" **and the WarlocDragon appeared "Dragon! Submit to me!" and the Machine Winger-X Merged on the Dragon making the wings bigger and making it fly faster and he moved the Hand Author to the right "**Lupacci Magic, Touch to go!" **and he spoke "The coup de grace." and he scanned a ring with a foot over a dragon "**Choueide! Kick Strike! SAIKOU!"** And the WarlocDragon transformed into a boot and a giant projection of Warlock appeared as Naruto executed the kick and killed the Hydra Phantom and he exits Itachi's Underworld "Whoa, what happened? How did I get this neat ring?, where's Naruto?" said Itachi and the being removed his helmet to reveal Naruto "How'd you…." Said Sasuke "A Good magician never reveals his secrets." Said Kakashi and Naruto removed the senbon and Itachi came out of his trance

After Zabuza's defeat…

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and Inari's mother was looking at Naruto's rings and she remembered Inari coming across a red Magic Stone and a crimson ring with a picture of a dragon breathing fire "Inari, you still have that stone and ring on you?" she spoke "Yes, in fact I do, I was gonna use the stone to make a new Warlock ring for the son of the 4th, himself." And he showed a Wizard Flame Dragon ring "Like my uncle, Wajima I too have a knack for making magic rings, Naruto I need you to call upon the Dragon's power, you might wanna use it when you fight Gato." Said Inari and Naruto said "I Heard Gato died, and became a Kraken Phantom." And a silver, red and gold Wishkraken with red eyes saw through the window and Naruto scanned an orange ring "**Centaur: Please!" **Went the inactive WarlocDriver as an orange and silver centaur appeared on a square plate and formed and Naruto scanned a 2nd ring **"Basilisk!: Please!" **and a green snake-like PlaMonster appeared and formed and Naruto attached the orange Centaur ring on the Centaur PlaMonster's gut and the Basilisk Ring on the Basilisk PlaMonster's head and Sasuke was wearing a belt that had a wolf's head on the front and a ring with the same face "Alright Naruto, when I help you fight Gato, I shall become Kamen Rider Lonewolf" And as Tsunami walked past the room, Sasuke was replaced by a silver and blue rider with wolf heads on his shoulders and a wolf faceplate on his mask with blue, buglike optics and a Squall Gunblade in his right hand, he looked like Kamen Rider Beast but with wolf heads on his shoulders and a wolf themed Kamen Rider Mask and he spoke these words

"It's hunting time…"

Next time on Naruto: Saa, Showtime!'

"Kamen Rider Cerberus?" said Naruto

"Sasuke showed his resolve and never gave up hope, that's how he became Lonewolf, his inner Phantom is Cerberus." Explained Kakashi

"Henshin!" said Sasuke as he inserted the Lonewolf Ring in the top and turned it and turned into Kamen Rider Lonewolf

Chapter 2: The Cerberus Rider


End file.
